Zdravotnictví
The right to perform an abortion for a pregnant woman. Abortion is allowed during the first and second trimesters. All abortions are illegal. Abortions are only allowed in medical emergencies. Abortion is allowed during the first trimester. Abortion is allowed during the entire course of the pregnancy. Abortion policies are established by local governments Government Policy concerning Funding for Abortions The Government provides funding for Abortions. The Government provides Abortion funding only for low-income earners. The government only funds Abortions for medical emergencies. The Government does not provide funding for Abortions. The Government has no policy on Abortion funding. The Government leaves the funding for Abortions up to the local governments. Government policy towards alcoholic beverages. Alcoholic beverages may be purchased only from licensed sales outlets, and can only be available to adults. Alcoholic beverage regulations are not imposed by the government. Alcoholic beverages may be purchased and consumed anywhere, but only by adults. Alcoholic beverages may be purchased only from licensed sales outlets, but consumed by anyone. The sale and consumption of alcoholic beverages is outlawed. Alcohol beverages are regulated by local governments Government policy on subsidising contraception. The government does not supply free or discounted contraceptives. The government subsidises a considerable discount for contraceptives. The government offers free contraceptives in pharmacies and public toilets. Contraceptives are banned for religious reasons. The right to euthanasia. Euthanasia is allowed with consent from the patient and the treating doctor. Euthanasia is illegal and considered murder. Euthanasia is only allowed with consent from the patient and a court order. Euthanasia is mandated for the old and sick Euthanasia is illegal but not considered murder. Food and beverage labeling regulations. Companies must clearly label food and beverage products, in a manner that can be easily understood. There are no laws concerning food and beverage labeling. Companies are encouraged by the government to label food and beverage products. Companies are required to label food and beverage products somewhere on the package. Listing of controversial ingredients (if food labelling is applied) Any chemicals used in agrigulture or processing, and any Gentically Modified ingredients must be listed. Any chemicals used in agrigulture or processing must be listed. There is no requirement to disclose GM ingredients. Any GM ingredients must be listed. There is no requirement to disclose chemicals used in agrigulture or processing. There is no requirement to disclose Gentically Modified ingredients, or chemicals used in agrigulture or processing. Scope of food ingredient labeling (if present). All ingredients and corresponding nutritional information must be listed. Only the major ingredients need to be listed. Only the major ingredients and those with specific labelling requirements must be listed. All ingredients must be listed. Food Safety policy. The government introduces, and actively enforces, food standards provisions. The government recommends food safety standards, but they are not enforced upon businesses. Local government chooses food safety standards. There are no food standards provisions. Licensing of Food Sales. Anyone may sell food, but shelf lives of foods are enforced. The sale of food is unregulated. Food may be sold by licensed vendors only. The licensing of food sale is left for local governments to decide. Food may be sold by licensed vendors only, and shelf lives of foods are enforced. National Health Care policy. Health care is private, but is paid for by the state for people with low incomes. Health care is entirely public and free; private clinics are banned. There is a free public health care system and a small number of private clinics, which are heavily regulated to ensure they treat their patients well and provide good care. There is a public health care system, but private clinics are allowed. Health care is entirely private. Health care is private, but the government subsidises the cost of it for all citizens. Professional health care is prohibited for religious reasons. Local governments decide about healthcare policies Health and Safety legislation for this nation's industry. The Government introduces and actively regulates health and safety legislation in all areas of Industry. The Government recommends health and safety legislation, but they are not actively enforced on Industry. Health and safety laws are to be determined by local governments. There are no set health and safety regulations for the Industry. The use of cannabis for medicinal purposes. Cannabis is legal as a sedative for patients in pain. The medicinal use of cannabis is illegal. The legality of medicinal cannabis is established by local governments. The government's policy concerning organ donations. Organ donations are legal with personal consent. The government enforces no regulation what so ever. Organ donation is prohibited. Organ donations are only legal with personal consent, next-of-kin may override personal consent. Unless otherwise stated, consent is assumed. Organ donation is universal and compulsory. Pharmaceutical drugs policy The government supplies free pharmaceutical drugs to those on low incomes The government pays for all citizens' pharmaceutical drugs. The government pays partially for all citizens' pharmaceutical drugs, and pays entirely for those of low income citizens. The government subsidises the cost of pharmaceutical drugs for people on low incomes. The government does not subsidise the cost of pharmaceutical drugs at all. Pharmaceutical drugs are banned for religious reasons. The recreational drug policy. Recreational drug use is forbidden. The use of cannabis is legal. All naturally occuring drugs are legal. There are no laws regulating what citizens can put into their bodies. Recreational drug use is regulated by local governments. Government policy towards smoking. Smoking is legal everywhere, at the discretion of the property owner. However, service/employer property owners that allow smoking must provide a separate non-smoking section. Smoking is legal everywhere, at the discretion of the property owner, and is legal in government-owned buildings. Smoking is legal everywhere, at the discretion of the property owner, but is illegal in government-owned buildings. Smoking is legal outdoors and in private homes and clubs, but illegal indoors in places of employment, with the exception of places that primarily serve liquor. Smoking is legal outdoors and in private homes and clubs, but illegal indoors in all places of employment. Smoking is only allowed in private homes and clubs. Smoking is prohibited. Smoking regulations are to be determined by local governments. The funding of sports clubs. The government does not fund sports clubs; only private ones are allowed. All sports clubs are government owned and run. The government funds some sports clubs side-by-side with private ones. Sports clubs are banned. Local governments decide the funding policy of sports clubs. Sale of Tobacco products. There are certain restrictions on the sale of tobacco and only adults may purchase tobacco. There are no regulations on the sale of tobacco. Only adults may purchase tobacco. There are certain restrictions on the sale of tobacco products but everyone is allowed to buy them. The sale of tobacco products is prohibited. The sale of tobacco products is regulated by local governments The government's stance on vaccinations. The government mandates vaccination for all children, but parents may opt out for religious or ideological reasons. The government mandates vaccination for all children. The government takes no stand on vaccinations. Vaccinations are banned. The government encourages vaccinations for children, but does not enforce them.